oldkingdomwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Bloodlines Abhorsen The Clayr The Royal Line The Wallmakers Charter and Free Magic Characters The Nine Bright Shiners Necromancers By Country Ancelstierrans Old Kingdom Citizens Southerlings In Order of Appearance Sabriel, Prologue Old Kingdom Citizen, the Travelers midwife The midwife shrugged her cloak higher up against her neck and bent over the woman again, raindrops spilling from her nose onto the upturned face below. Old Kingdom Citizen, Lover of Terciel, Mother of Sabriel The midwife shrugged her cloak higher up against her neck and bent over the woman again, raindrops spilling from her nose onto the upturned face below. Old Kingdom Citizens, the Travelers The midwife sighed and slowly straightened up, that single movement telling the watchers everything they needed to know. [[Sabriel|'Sabriel']], Daughter of Terciel, Old Kingdom Citizen, Citizen of Ancelstierre, Wyverley College student, Abhorsen-in-Waiting, Abhorsen, Old Kingdom Royalty The woman who had staggered into their forest camp was dead, only holding on to life long enough to pass it on to the baby at her side. Arrenil, Old Kingdom Citizen, Charter Mage, the Travelers "The child too?" asked one of the watchers, a man who wore the mark of the Charter fresh-drawn in wood ash upon his brow. [[Terciel|'Terciel']], Old Kingdom Citizen, Abhorsen, Father of Sabriel "Peace!" said a calm voice. "I wish you no harm." The white hand released it's grip and the speaker stepped into the ring of firelight. Old Kingdom Citizen, the Travelers leader None moved, or made any sign, till a woman said, "So. It is easily done. Sign the child, Arrenil. We will make a new camp at Leovi's Ford. Join us when you are finished here." [[Kerrigor|'Kerrigor']], Old Kingdom Royalty, Necromancer, Greater Dead The baby had not yet passed through, but only because something had caught her and picked her up. ~ Sabriel, Chapter 1 Bunny, Common Creature, Ancelstierran The rabbit'' was, unquestionably, dead.'' Jancith, Ancelstierran, Wyverley College student A small figure'' was busy climbing over the gate, nimbly avoiding the spikes that were supposed to stop such activities.'' Mrs. Umbrade, Ancelstierran, Wyverley College Headmistress "No excuses," recited Sabriel. "Remember what Mrs. Umbrade said at the Assembly on Monday." Olwyn, Ancelstierran, Wyverley College student "Sabriel! Sabriel!" A high pitched voice interrupted her thought, quickly followed by a hasty knock and rattle of the doorknob. Sabriel sighed, pushed herself out of her chair, caught the teacup and unlocked the door. A young girl stood on the other side, twisting her nightcap from side to side in trembling fear. Sussen, Ancelstierran, Wyverley College student "What is it? Is Sussen sick again?" Rebece, Ancelstierran, Wyverley College student "I heard noises behind the tower door, and I thought it was Rebece and Ila having a midnight feast without me, so I looked . . ." Ila, Ancelstierran, Wyverley College student "I heard noises behind the tower door, and I thought it was Rebece and Ila having a midnight feast without me, so I looked . . ." Miss Greenwood, Ancelstierran, Charter Mage, Wyverley College Magistrix "What is it?" said a calm close, close to Sabriel's ear. ~ Sabriel, Chapter 2 [[Ancelstierre|'Ancelstierran']], Perimeter Corporal "What do you think you're doing, Miss? You can't loiter about here. On the bus, or up to the Tower!" Miss Prionte, Ancelstierran, Wyverley College instructor "I am a citizen of the Old Kingdom," she replied quietly, staring back into his red flushed face and piggy eyes in the manner which Miss Prionte had taught her girls to instruct lesser domestic servants in Etiquette IV. [[Colonel Horyse|'Colonel Horyse']], Ancelstierran, Perimeter, Charter Mage, Crossing Point Scout At the same time, a soldier ran ahead of the others, sunlight glinting on the silver starts on his helmet. ~ Sabriel, Chapter 3 Sergeant and Private Rahise, Ancelstierrans, Perimeter "A single person to cross. Miss Abhorsen, here. And Sergent, if you or Private Rahise so much as talk in your sleep about what you may have heard here, then you'll be on gravedigging fatigues for the rest of your lives!" ~ Sabriel, Chapter 4 Unknown dead soldier, Ancelstierran, Perimeter, Scout Sabriel found the first dead Ancelstierran soldier about six miles from the Wall, in the last, fading hours of the afternoon. Sergent Gerren, Ancelstierran, Perimeter, Scout, Charter Mage "One of the Greater Dead! It came behind us, almost from the Wall. We couldn't turn back. It has servants, Hands, a Mordicant! This is Sergeant Gerren, Tell Colonel . . ."